


【Dratchet拟人】你我相见的时候

by ThatKup



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Drift is not a monk either, Human AU, I won't let it be one., M/M, Ratchet is 8 years older than Drift, Ratchet is not a doc, This won't be a too long don't read story, car racer au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKup/pseuds/ThatKup
Summary: Inspired by Moonlight & Ford vs FerrariNot a hard-core professional sport fic, so bare me.At their first encounter, Drift is 14, Ratchet is 22.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Drift第一次见到Ratchet的时候，那个男人正在发脾气。  
那时Drift对男人这个概念还不是很清晰。他知道自己是位男性，现在是个男孩，而长大之后就要成为一个男人。但他的生命里鲜有可以被定义为男人的榜样。  
但他认定那个红发的人是男人，尽管他们仅仅是初次见面，尽管对方正冲着自己的车发脾气。  
Drift不知道那辆车是不是无辜的。  
从他听到声音、好奇地走近这位邻居大敞着的车库，到红发男人发现自己被偷听，时间大概持续了五分钟。Drift隐约觉得车也很无奈，只能无奈地听着。  
不过红发的男人冲着车发脾气，语气尖锐、怒发冲冠，却没有责怪它的意思；而男人手里的扳手换了一号又一号，最终也没有履行他的威胁——“把你砸到报废”。这场发泄的最后，只是那男人用指节轻叩合拢的前盖，并再度虚张声势道：“没有下次了”。  
然后他回过头，一、二、三秒，视线与Drift相对。  
起先，Drift感觉到对方是尴尬的，因为他明显察觉到红发男人一愣。男人显然进行了一番相当复杂的思想斗争，身体也在这个过程中放松下来——先是垮下微微耸起的肩头，然后是放松手臂的肌肉，最后才轮到僵成鹰爪形状的手指，握拳又放开，放开又收拢。  
“你有事么？”  
刚刚那一番激烈的单方面争吵令红发男人的嗓子有些沙哑。Drift看了看男人，又看了看车。  
“他有事么？”  
男人看了看车，又看了看Drift。他耸耸肩，一只手摸上后颈：  
“没。”  
“我觉得也是。”  
“你懂车？”男人挑起一侧眉毛，“无意冒犯，只是个简单的问题。”  
“物理书上有。”  
“现在小孩子的物理课都讲这些了？”  
“我不是小孩子。”Drift回答，“我十四岁了。”  
“好吧。你上……八年级？”  
“七年级。”  
“七年级，好吧。”男人哼道，“说说看，你的物理书里都写了什么？”  
Drift说了有关驱动力、轮胎和摩擦力的知识点。  
男人笑了一声，Drift启程并没听懂对方想表达的意思。  
“有点太皮毛了，”男人他的爱车歪歪脑袋，“你知道驱动力是怎么产生的么？”  
“发动机产生的。”  
“那发动机怎么产生驱动力？”  
Drift咬着嘴唇想了想。  
“汽油进入到气缸，由火花塞点燃缸内的汽油，产生的热能推动气缸内的曲柄对外输出机械能……”  
“你不是在背课本吧？”  
男人伸手去打开汽车的前盖，在Drift做出反驳之前挥手叫他过来。  
“过来看看这些真家伙……”  
那天，Drift经历了他人生中第一节汽车机械常识课，还认识了这个叫做Ratchet的男人。


	2. Chapter 2

第二次仍然是Drift主动去找Ratchet。不过红发的男人似乎并不总是大吵大嚷，也并不是每天晚饭后都待在车库里。所以，其实在第二次见面之前Drift就试图找到Ratchet，但奈何这条街上的房屋差异不大，偏偏Ratchet的房子也没什么特别惹眼的装饰，Drift往南走了十来户都没能找到。  
他看到Ratchet的时候，男人正摊在前廊的躺椅上，眼眶红肿，手捧一只马克杯，小口啜饮。  
Drift站在与他一栏之隔的石板路上。红发男人原本正盯着街边的路灯杆，出现在他眼前的男孩打断了他的凝神。  
“嘿，小子。”  
Ratchet的眼神仍然失神在空气里，声音则比上次更加嘶哑。  
“嘿，Ratchet，”Drift向他露出一个微笑，“我之前还在找你来着。”  
“找我？”Ratchet又喝了一口，“你的脸怎么了？”  
Drift摸了摸脸上那一坨止血棉，然后低头看看自己的手：“今天过得不顺。”  
“好巧。我也是。”Ratchet舔了舔嘴唇，然后向他展示了一下自己打着绷带的左手，“你想讲讲么？”  
Drift的视线移向那只手，随后又回到红发男人的脸上。男孩摇了摇头。  
“你想讲讲么？”  
“好吧，很公平。”Ratchet垂下双手，把杯子搁在自己膝头，“刚刚说到，你在找我。”  
“这附近的房子都一个样。”  
男人伸长脖子看向左侧的邻居，又看向右侧。一缕红发耷拉到额前，他噘嘴吹了一下，无果，才伸手把头发捋开。  
“在理。”Ratchet说完，仰脖喝干了杯子里的液体，“这个留在这儿，你以后找它就可以了。”  
这是一只蓝色的马克杯，颜色是蜡笔那样单调的深蓝，瓷质的杯身上满是灰绿色的细小麻点。虽然不好看，但的确十分显眼。  
Drift点了点头。  
“对了，你找我是要干嘛？”  
Drift摇了摇头。他自己也不知道是要干嘛。  
Ratchet疲惫地哼了一声，双臂往扶手上一摊，脑袋往椅背上一磕，长长叹出口气。  
“那你以后还会来么？”  
“我没什么事情可做。”Drift耸耸肩，“我可以来看看，只要你乐意的话。”  
“我也没什么事情可做。看来咱们过得都不怎么样，小子。”  
“别再叫我小子了，我的名字叫Drift。”  
“等你长大再说。”Ratchet合上眼睛。  
尽管他的嘴角没什么弧度，但Drift觉得对方在微笑。


	3. Chapter 3

Drift闯进车库的时候很唐突。Ratchet正在紧传动皮带。  
“你可不可以教我开车。”Drift抓着落了一半的车窗，紧盯驾驶室，仿佛下一秒就要跳进去。  
Ratchet用抹布擦了擦手，拿起旁边的水杯喝了一口。这是只橙色的马克杯，比他的发色稍微耀眼一点。  
“怎么来问我？”  
“你懂汽车。”  
“懂汽车？行，你说的没错，”Ratchet双手叉腰，“教你可以，但只是把车子开上马路这件事一下午就能学会了。”  
“那我们现在就——”  
“你的脸怎么了？”  
Ratchet绕到Drift身前，居高临下地看着对方。男孩无处可藏。  
“之前的伤没好全。”  
“胡扯。”Ratchet说，“你那疤在另一边。进来，我给你拿两块冰。”  
“可是……”  
“磨刀不误砍柴，进来。”  
通往客厅的门向内开，男人先进去，然后站在门边等男孩跟上来。Drift第一次进这件屋子，却没心思四处打量。他心里有事。  
“说说，为什么要学车？”Ratchet走到厨房，开冰箱拿冰块。  
“早晚都要学。”  
Ratchet的身影被冰箱门挡住。  
“桌上应该有一条毛巾，你拿过来一下。”  
桌子很明显，属于很常见的木色家庭桌，能并排放下两把椅子。但这张桌子前只孤零零地放了一把。他拿起那条毛巾，稍微有点潮湿，还有一点点酒精的味道。  
“蓝色的？”  
“蓝色的么？我怎么记得是白色的。”Ratchet探头，看到Drift向他举起那条毛巾，“算了，拿过来就行。”  
Drift走过去，发现Ratchet正在和冰格斗志斗勇。他试着用指尖拿起冰格，但又总是拿不起来。  
“怎么了？”Drift踮脚看着蹲在冰箱前的Ratchet。  
“我……毛巾我用一下。”  
垫了毛巾，Ratchet就轻松拿出了冰格放在大理石桌台上。然后他比划了两下，像是要隔着毛巾把冰块抠出来。  
“怎么了？”  
“我，我拿不住冰。”男人挠了挠耳后，“你自己来吧。”  
他把冰格滑到Drift眼前。男孩伸出双手，突然觉得自己的手有点脏。  
“我去洗个手。洗手间在哪？”  
“那边那个走廊正对的房间。”  
洗手间闻起来有股陈旧的酒味，白色灯光则泛着点昏黄。Drift抬头去看那盏圆形状的顶灯，灯罩内部隐约有几颗霉斑。他又看向洗手台、洗手台上方的镜子、镜子里的自己——他忽然很想洗把脸冲掉附着在汗渍上的灰尘，却只是把盖在额心的刘海往两边拨一拨。他打开龙头，把手沾湿然后去拿香皂。为了防止在香皂上留下泥印，他又把香皂冲了冲才放回去，最后再捧起水浇一下龙头的旋钮。  
男孩本来想在裤子上擦擦手，但又及时停下了这个动作。  
“哪条毛巾能擦手？”  
“随便哪条。”Ratchet的声音传过来。  
Drift看到挂在水台旁边的那条白色毛巾，感觉可能是用来擦脸的；而通常情况下，挂在浴缸旁边的那条大毛巾应该是擦身子的。于是他用了那条大毛巾。在这样一个通风不佳的厕所内，这条毛巾却很干燥，上面也没有冒出酒的味道——Drift吸了吸鼻子，的确没有。  
从厕所出来一个短小的走廊，两侧的房间都关着门，应该是卧室。两扇门也都一模一样，无法区分哪一个才是主卧。  
正对面是宽敞的客厅，有一只长沙发、一台电视，电视两侧立着笨重的音响。客厅左侧直接连着开放的餐厅，那个只有一张桌子、一把椅子的餐厅，餐桌在窗户前；另一扇窗户在客厅右侧，如果站在街边，可以直接看到窄小的后院。  
Drift的视线从餐厅的窗户飘向客厅的窗户，然后发现自己右手边放着一架展柜，有着木质的框架和门扉，算得上这间屋子里最为古朴的家具了。  
“迷路了？”  
Ratchet靠在灶台旁边，手臂交叉，指尖插在腋下。  
“你的手怎么了？”  
Drift轻而易举地从冰格里扣了两块冰。Ratchet把毛巾展开，示意男孩把冰放上去。男人用毛巾包住冰块，合拢双手，靠掌心的温度把它们稍微捂化。  
“我的手比较敏感。”  
Ratchet皱了皱眉头。  
“我来吧。”Drift向他摊开手。  
“你来。”  
男孩学着对方的样子包住冰块。Ratchet冲掌心哈了两口气，又将双手藏到腋下。  
小厨房里陷入了短暂的宁静。Drift用余光观察对方，发现男人的黑眼圈很重，此时神色疲惫，双眼合拢。他抱住自己，额头低垂，左侧肩膀靠着冰箱的边缘，整个人昏昏欲睡。  
“你一个人住么？”  
“嗯……什么？”Ratchet的眼睛唰地睁开。  
“你一个人住吗？”Drift觉得毛巾足够湿了，便贴在自己脸上。  
Ratchet叹了口气，食指拇指轻轻捏住Drift的手腕让毛巾压住淤肿处。接触的瞬间Drift觉得自己像是被电了一下——对方的手指的确很凉。  
“没错，我一个人住。”Ratchet重新靠回灶台，“你呢？和父母住？”  
“和妈妈。”Drift回答。  
Ratchet眯缝起眼睛，感觉下一秒又要闭上。  
“挺好的。”  
Drift突然觉得额心一阵发热，语调都提高了几度：“你又不知道——”  
“我是说，我妈妈都不愿意我跟她住。把我赶出去了。”Ratchet挥挥手打断他，“虽然我早晚也得搬出来吧。”  
那股直窜头顶的怒气就像被盖住的热锅，蒸汽只能从缝隙里嘶嘶露出来。  
“什么叫……不愿意？”Drift从牙缝里挤出这个问题。  
“就是，我妈不想要我了，就把我丢出来了。”Ratchet耸耸肩，本来歪向左边的脑袋倾斜向右侧，“没事。这种事情通常不会发生的。”  
“我觉得我妈也不想要我，真希望她也能把我丢出来。”Drift把毛巾送到眼前，看看有没有沾上泥印，“她就没关心过我。”  
“看起来是这样。这和你想学车有关系么？”  
“有，也没有。”Drift嘟囔，“这不重要，你只管教就好了。”  
Ratchet哼了一声。  
“那不行。你要是学会之后就去抢银行怎么办？”  
“我不会去抢银行的。”  
“我得弄清楚。”Ratchet伸了个懒腰，“你不说明原因我就不教。反正我也没学费可以收。”  
Drift看盯了救护车一会儿，随后把毛巾放回桌上。  
“我回去了。”  
“不学了？”  
“你不想教我。”  
“我想知道你为什么要学。”Ratchet咬重了“为什么”这三个字，“如果你只是想把代步，没问题，油门刹车档位方向盘，你四十分钟内就能弄清楚。但如果你想学开车，我是说，驾驶……你还想听我说么？”  
Drift的手握紧了毛巾，又松开。  
“我在等你的回复呢，”Ratchet用指尖敲敲桌面，“Drift。你想学车么？”  
“……我可以试试。”Drift抿了一下嘴唇，“如果你教得不无聊。”  
“不好说，”Ratchet哼笑一声，“但我可以试试。”  
“那你打算怎么教……？”Drift重新拿起那块毛巾，贴在脸上。  
“你每天早上几点上学？”  
“九点到学校……问这个干什么？”  
“你住哪里？早上七点能过来么？”  
“可以……我就住在四十三街。”Drift皱起了眉，“为什么？”  
“来晨跑。”Ratchet勾起一侧嘴角，趁着Drift发愣的空档，他补充道，“我还可以做早餐给你。”  
“我之前一直没问过你是干什么的，”男孩的眼神扫了一眼对方身后的灶台，“你不会是人贩子吧？”  
Ratchet仰头大笑了几声。  
“我是开赛车的。”说完他又不好意思地低头，手指抓抓自己的额发，“解释起来有点复杂，你就当我是开赛车的好了。”  
黄昏时刻的阳光给Ratchet红色发丝喷上一层金粉，闪闪发亮。Drift扭开脸，不去看对方上挑的眼睛——Ratchet的眸子是蓝色的，是那种比较深的蓝，眼神也因此并不尖锐刺人。  
Ratchet还有点雀斑，在鼻梁上，不多，也不明显。  
Ratchet的嘴唇饱满——Drift觉得自己的嘴唇就太薄了——尽管此时稍微有些干裂，但笑起来很好看。  
Ratchet的头发略有些卷，发质看上去偏硬，稍微捋一下就能定型；发丝的末端是赤红色，但根部颜色就成了红棕色。头发稍微有点长，尽管没有Drift长，却也是一副欠缺打理的样子。  
Drift眨眨眼，发现面前的大理石桌台上也能隐约反射出红发男人的影子。他再次移开视线。  
“明天早上七点？”  
“明天早上七点，没错。”Ratchet点点头，视线从Drift的耳廓落到地上。


End file.
